A New Meaning
by Kaitosouta
Summary: What if Naruto had hidden powers and a dark side? Will the people that once hated him, finally aknowledge him? Or will Naruto loose his temper and unleash his dark side on all of them. Crossover with Get Backers. Rated T for cursing and a lot of violence
1. Lightning Emperor

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or Naruto

--

Key:

' **Bold'** Kyuubi's thoughts

' _Italic' _Raiten's thoughts

" Speech" People talking

' Normal' Naruto's thoughts

' Underlined' other peoples thoughts

_**:A New Meaning:**_

_There once was a boy,_

_His name was Uzumaki Naruto._

_Three pieces, riddled into one_

_A demon,_

_A human,_

_And a thunder spirit_

_Kyuubi, Raiten, and Uzumaki Naruto himself._

_Each one possessing skill and ability_

_They lived a life as one,_

_All alone from other people_

_Ignored for what they were._

_Ignored for what one of them did._

_So then, Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Started to change._

_Hiding away his powers from birth,_

_Acting like a fool_

_Tricking everyone who met him_

_And now… people have forgotten him_

_What he could do_

_What was his opinion on things_

_No one cared._

_No one knew him enough to tell,_

_To tell that he was not a fool,_

_He was Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Born to live a life of pain…_

--

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting on the ground.

Waiting and waiting for his sensei to show up.

This gave him time to think about things…

: Inside Naruto's Mind:

'Hey fox!' Naruto said or rather, shouted at the huge sleeping form on the ground.

' **What?'** Kyuubi said while yawning and getting up.

The inside of Naruto's Mind was creatively painted in black. There were occasional yellowish lines of lightening but other than that, it was all black.

Inside of Kyuubi's cage, it was another story. Kyuubi had changed to a human form (1) and he painted it himself. His caged was almost like a little slice of Hell. It was decorated with red flames rising and it almost seemed real. On the ceiling, Kyuubi had painted it black.

Inside of the OTHER cage though…. It was a different story. While Naruto's Mind showed that he was greatly troubled, and Kyuubi's cage showed that he thought of revenge and he had a bad temper, this cage however, showed that the inhabitant, was calm, peaceful, yet dangerous when needed.

Inside of the cage, it was painted dark blue. There were greenish yellowish lines that ran jaggedly across the walls. The ceiling was painted black. There were shelves that held beautiful weapons that gave off a sense of comfort and could easily killed without a sound. There were daggers hanging on things as if on display, there were articles of clothing lying on a chair.

If one looked closely though, they could see the faint outline of a person sleeping in the bed that was in a corner.

' Hey, Yami(2), I need you for this too.' Naruto said to the figure.

' _Fine, Fine, getting up…' the figure, or Yami, said while getting up and dressing._

Yami had blonde hair that stuck up in the front, He was wearing a simple, long, blue shirt ( think Amano Ginji in the past). He was wearing white baggy pants and when one looked at his face, they could easily sense an" I don't care a fucking shit" sense from Yami.

'Okay, I need to ask you guys something' Naruto said to both of them.

' **Speak it Kittling'** Kyuubi said in a loud booming voice.

' Well, since I've been put on a team with Sakura and Sasuke, they've been ignoring me.'

' _Uh…So?' _Was Yami's automatic response.

' What if they suddenly get the thought that they are more powerful than me and then our instructor, Hatake Kakashi, will ask the Hokage if I could leave the team!' Naruto frantically explained.

' **BWAHAHAHA!'** Kyuubi laughed. **' They can't kick you out! It's a rule almost everywhere! Every Ninja Team has to have 3 genins and one instructor. If one member is kicked out, the whole team is gone.'**

' _Why do you even let these things get to you? You've got me and you've got fur ball there. You're much stronger than them. Heck, you're even stronger than the hokage!'_ Yami said as it was obvious.

' I don't really, it's just that, you know that a lot of people hate me. So what if they decide that I'm really weak and just decide to kill me? Then I would have to kill them and then I'd probably have to turn into a missing nin because of that!' Naruto said beginning to really panic.

' _Dude, calm down, breath, breath. Okay, now tell me, if you got any stronger what would happen?' _Yami asked.

' Well, I suppose that they would think of me as a threat and kill me off anyways.' Naruto replied.

' **Exactly kit, so, weather you're strong or not, it'll always be the same. People look at you with the same anger, the same hatred, even if you get stronger. If you get stronger, they will think of you as a threat, if you get weaker, they will think that they can kill you, either way, it's the same.' **Kyuubi said

Silence

' _Wow, the fur ball said something intelligent' _Yami observed

' **Shut the hell up Raiten' **

' Okay so, do you think I should just keep it hidden and continue what I'm doing?'

' _Yeah, better than getting attacked'_ Yami, or Raiten said.

' Sure… Fine, whatever.' Naruto said losing interest in the subject.

: Out of Naruto's Mind:

" Naruto!" Sakura shouted and punched Naruto's head

' What?" Naruto asked playing his part well.

" We've been here for 10 minutes because of you!" Sakura screeched

' **My ears! My ears! Call the medic!' **Kyuubi howled in Naruto's mind.

Naruto of course, ignored Kyuubi. Why bother if all you can do is say, " Hey, you, a demon in my head, Kyuubi, the one that attacked Konoha, wants you to heal his ears."

Yeah, like that would work.

" Lets go then!" Naruto said immediately switching from irritated to happy and bubbly.

" Idiot!" Sakura shouted before she punched Naruto's head again.

" Ow! What was that for?" Naruto said, making good use of his 'cute' looks.

" That's for wasting Sasuke-kun's time!" Sakura shouted, I mean screeched.

" Okay, let's go" Kakashi said interrupting what could have been World War III.

" D-Rank Mission today." Kakashi said to them " Rewire Ms. Cogan's house. She said that the storm last week got them all messed up."

" Okay!" Naruto shouted. House:

" Che, this is a waste of my time" Sasuke said while doing it.

" Yeah! Sasuke-kun should have harder missions!" Sakura said trying to get Sasuke to pay attention to her.

' _Hey, Naruto'_ Raiten said to Naruto in his mind

' What?'

'_Let me out for a while, it's been a long time since I worked with electricity. I want to experience the feeling again' _

' Fine, just a while, since you've been better than the fur ball.'

When Naruto switched with Raiten, 'Naruto' started working on the wires so fast that all they could see was a blur of yellow running around. In less than 5 minutes, 'Naruto' had finished wiring Ms. Cogan's house.

" Mission completed" ' Naruto' said.

" Very well." Kakashi said getting over the shock. " Train by yourselves today."

With that, Kakashi left and the three genins were left there.

" Naruto! How did you do that!" Sakura shouted obviously mad that someone like the dead last was smarter than her.

' I grew up with it' 'Naruto' said.

' Dude! Change back with me!' The real Naruto shouted in his mind

' _Okay, I had my fun anyways' _Raiten said while calmly changing with the real Naruto again.

" What do you mean you grew up with it, dobe?" Sasuke questioned.

" Nothing!" Naruto said while running away to his apartment.

" Weird" Sakura commented to Sasuke.

" Hn" Sasuke said while running away after Naruto with Sakura behind him.

: Naruto's apartment:

Three figures were in Naruto's apartment. Two with spiky blond hair and one with red hair. They were talking and the lights were off. Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in the shadows listening to them talk.

Three figures were sitting down. They're faces were very serious. Two blonds were facing each other while the red haired guy was sitting on the sidelines.

Then suddenly…

" YOU CHEATED!" A voice that could only be identified as Naruto's shouted.

" I did not! It's your fault that you suck at cards!" The other blond haired man said.

Both players threw their cards away and lunged towards each other.

" Stop it both of you!" The red haired man said punching both of the players in the head.

" Why the fuck should I do that Fur ball!" The blond hair man said.

" You will do it if you wish to stay alive and have two lungs inside of your chest." The red haired guy said.

" Oh I'm so scared!" The blond guy said sarcastically.

" Kyuubi, Raiten, stop it." Naruto told them sternly.

" Fine" both said while sitting down.

Sasuke and Sakura were both very confused, wasn't Kyuubi the fox demon that attacked Konoha 12 years ago? Then how the hell had he wind up in Naruto's apartment? And who was this Raiten guy? But the biggest question was, what did Naruto have to do with this?

They both jumped onto the streets andbolted home still thinking about what they had seen.

" Whew… thought they would never leave" Naruto said while plopping down on one of the sofa's"

" They honestly thought that we didn't know." Raiten said taking out a can of soda out of the refrigerator.

" They'll probably go and tell Kakashi about it" Naruto said to both of them.

" I have a solution to that!" Kyuubi exclaimed gleefully while taking out some DVD's and putting them into the DVD player.

" What's your solution?" Naruto asked.

" We tie Kakashi up, throw him into the river where he suffocates to death. And Bingo! Problem Solved!" Kyuubi shouted. It was obvious that Kyuubi had wanted to do something to the Jounin for a very long time.

" Good idea. Just one little problem, won't Sasuke and Sakura just tell the Hokage?" Raiten said while looking at Kyuubi with a face that clearly said ' You're an Idiot, tell me why I shouldn't take you to the mental institution.'

" Oh…" Kyuubi said while looking sad.

" So.. No plans at all…" Naruto said while draining down the can of orange juice he had.

" We could always kill them" Kyuubi suggested yet again.

" And be put in jail. No, I don't think so, fur ball." Raiten said making one of his famous remarks.

"Fine! How the hell are we going to do this then!." Kyuubi said angrily.

" We don't do anything," Naruto said.

Both Raiten and Kyuubi stared at him. _This_ was the plan? That was the stupidest plan ever! The whole village would go crazy if they knew that the dreaded Kyuubi was back! They would probably kill Raiten in the progress. That would be so horrible.

" What kind of a crazy idea is that?" Kyuubi shouted in rage. This was _his _life they were putting on hold. He didn't really care about Raiten that much, but this was _him _that was on the edge of living and dying.

" Better than the one you had" Raiten answered. In truth, Raiten didn't care if he died or not. One thing was sure though, he was going to fight for survival.

" So? What's wrong with taking 1 or 2 lives to protect our own?" Kyuubi retorted.

" Hello? Anyone notice me? The only _real_ person here?" Naruto said

The two just ignored him.

" Everything's wrong with killing, we're taking innocent lives." Raiten said

" Well, Mr. I-can't-kill-because-innocent-bastards-are-going-to-die, if I remember clearly, you also killed countless people before."

Once that sentence escaped Kyuubi's mouth, Raiten's face turned a little white. He walked out of the room and didn't come back.

"You are so screwed" Was the only thing that Naruto could say to Kyuubi at that time.

: The Rooftop of Naruto's apartment building:

Raiten was sitting on the roof, just sitting there thinking. He was thinking about his past.

: Flashback:

" Lonfa!" Ginji cried out. He was 10. He was wearing a loose blue jacket and plain white baggy pants. He had brown hair and also had brown eyes.

" Gin…ji-san" The girl weakly said. The girl was slowly dying from being shot by an arrow in the heart.

August 13. It was the day that some gang had decided to raid Mugenjou. The time he had made his first kill or rather, kills.

It was also the first time that his skills and abilities showed up. That day brought many changes.

" Hey punk!" One of the gangsters said. " Give us all your valuables!"

" Why…. Why did you do that to her?" The normally kind and bubbly voice had been replaced with a cold and deadly one.

" Just give them up!" Another gang member said. Obviously unaware of what changed

Sparks were starting to form around Ginji's body. His usually flat brown hair was changing into a bright spiky mob of blond.

" Why?" Ginji said. He was now giving off many signs of killer intent.

" Shut up you punk!" The gangster leader said.

Ginji suddenly faced him.

" Why!" Ginji shouted in rage.

His powers got out of control. The lightning started to cover the whole area. The lightning killed all the gangsters and innocent people that were within 10 miles of the spot he was standing in.

That was the day… when he changed from a happy, yet slightly depressed, kid to a cold and distant one.

That day, he earned his new name. Raiten. He was the Thunder Emperor of Mugenjou.

: End Flashback:

Raiten was getting tired. It was about 10:00 at night. He started walking down the stairs.

Never, ever, had someone seen him in his weak state. And he wasn't about to let people see him now. He wiped away a single forming tear from his eye. He wouldn't be weak. He had tobe strong toprotect his precious people.

Meanwhile in Naruto's apartment, 2 very big idiots were playing strip poker.

" Damn! Where do you get these poker skills!" Kyuubi said while he removed one of his socks from his foot. So far, he had given up his fingerless gloves and the bandages on his right arm.

" I inherited it from Raiten" Naruto gloated. He was only missing his kunai pouch.

Then at that time, Raiten decided to come in. Kyuubi visibly tensed when he walked in. No doubt about it, Kyuubi was so scared that you and I would think that he had already pissed his pants.

Calmly, Raiten went to the kitchen. Kyuubi visibly paled because the kitchen led to the tools and weapon room.

" You are so screwed" Naruto mouthed to Kyuubi.

When Raiten returned, he was holding something behind his back.

Without a word, he walked towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi was now sweating because he was scared of what would happen.

Raiten took out what was in his hands, and poured the contents over Kyuubi's head.

" Interesting white color" Naruto observed. " What was it?"

" White hair dye" Raiten replied while tying Kyuubi up and taking him to the bathroom with Naruto following.

Several minutes later, the three came out. Naruto had a slightly evil grin on his face while Raiten held a evil and slightly maniacal smirk. Kyuubi's was of pure terror and a little bit of anger. His hair was all white, no traces of red was in it. He looked exactly like an Albino fox.

' _Muahahaha!'_ Raiten thought _' Revenge is so sweet.'_

" So, Raiten, how long is this going to last?" Naruto asked

" 1 week give or take. I didn't put that much anyways. If I was in a bad mode, and I poured this over your head, maybe 10 years."

A sudden bright flash filled the room.

" A picture of Kyuubi with white hair." Naruto exclaimed " one word: Blackmail!"

--

A/N: Do you like it? I have decided that this is the one story that I will actually focus on. I will go to my other stories later. Also, please vote for the pairings. And to some people: No, I'm not asking you to decide because I have lack of imagination. I am asking you to decide because I want the readers opinion.

Naruto Pairings:

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Tenten

Naruto x Hinata

Naruto x Kin

Naruto x Temari

--

I will not be including Sakura because I, frankly, hate her so it would be impossible to write something like that. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. So, be apreciative


	2. Women are Dangerous

Disclaimer: I don't own Get Backers or Naruto

--

Key:

' **Bold'** Kyuubi's thoughts

' _Italic' _Raiten's thoughts

" Speech" People talking

' Normal' Naruto's thoughts

' Underlined' other peoples thoughts

**A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS. In the last chapter, it was said that Naruto's team had already done the introduction thingies. In this chapter, they will do it again. Just forget the part about Ms. Cogan's house. This chapter takes off from when they just met Kakashi.**

_**:A New Meaning:**_

: Naruto's Apartment:

" Hey! Naruto wake up!" Raiten shouted pounding on the door.

Silence. Only loud sounds of snoring were heard.

" Shit" Raiten cursed under his breath. " You, albino, help me with the cold water." He said to Kyuubi

" This will be fun!" Kyuubi said taking out a squirt gun while Raiten got the bucket.

" Okay, on my count. 1….2…." Raiten started the countdown.

" Three!" Naruto shouted before he opened the door and bombarded them with water balloons.

Then, Naruto was confronted with the worst glares of all time that would make Morino Hibiki cower in fear.

" Uh… Hi…." Naruto said slowly backing away.

" Go To School Before I Kill You." Raiten said.

" Okay….. You guys come back then."

The two spirits were sucked into Naruto's body were they were once again, trapped into their cages.

' **Buy me more food later' **Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind **' I'm running out.'**

" Let's go and meet our lazy instructor!" Naruto said happily.

:Flash Back:

" Team 7!" Iruka shouted. " Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke! Meet your instructor in here later!"

3 hours past.

" Where is out teacher!" Naruto cried out.

" Naruto! Be quiet!" Sakura screeched.

' _Tell her to be quiet… I'm watching t.v…'_ Raiten spoke to Naruto.

' Like I can, she would just probably kill me or try to and I will be forced to blow her up'

' _Good point…'_

Naruto took the board eraser from the desk and started making a small and simple trap.

" What are you doing? Idiot" Sakura shouted at Naruto

" Hehehe, the teacher's going to get a surprise!" Naruto happily said. This showed the influence that Kyuubi had on Naruto.

" Naruto! Like our teacher would actually fall for that…" Sakura started to her voice faltered when their instructor showed up. The eraser fell and landed on top of his head.

" Sorry, teacher, I tried to stop him…" Sakura said out

" My name is Hatake Kakashi. Tomorrow we will discuss things." With that, their instructor poofed away.

:End Flash back:

Once again, Team 7 met inside of the classroom. Naruto was having a mental talk with the occupants within his mind. Sakura was drooling at Sasuke, and Sasuke was making his usual " I-am-better-than-you" smirk.

2 hours 30 minutes pass.

" Where the #&$$ is our teacher!" Naruto shouted loosing his temper

' **Maybe we should kill him' **Kyuubi offered

Naruto ignored him. While Sakura was still fawning over Sasuke, Kakashi decided to show up.

" Good morning!" Kakashi said. " Meet me on the roof."

: Roof Top:

" Okay, since yesterday we didn't really talk, we're going to introduce ourselves to each other." Kakashi said.

" How?" Sakura asked

" Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dream, and ambitions." Kakashi said listing off the 5 things.

" Sensei, can you do an example?" Sakura asked.

" Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. My dreams and ambitions I don't want to tell you." He said

" All we know is his name" Sakura whispered to Sasuke and Naruto

" Okay! You, pink-haired girl!." Kakashi said pointing to Sakura.

" Haruno Sakura! I like…( glance at Sasuke) my dreams and ambitions…( glance at Sasuke) insert high pitched squeal

" And your dislikes?" Kakashi said ignoring the short glances in between.

" Naruto!" Sakura said shifting from her love struck mode to her inner Sakura mode.

' She seems to want to be in love more than to be a ninja' Kakashi thought

' Weakling' Sasuke thought

' **OH MY FUCKING GOD! I can't hear anymore! Help! Naruto! Get me to the hospital!' **Kyuubi screamed loudly inside Naruto's head.

' Shut up… She'll die anyways' Naruto replied to Kyuubi

" Okay, you" Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke

" Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes and I have a lot of Dislikes, I think dreams are empty but I do have an ambition, to kill a certain man."

' Wow! Sasuke-kun's so cool!" Sakura thought while her Inner Sakura was looking at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes.

' Reasonable for the last of the Uchihas' Kakashi thought

' _Arrogant Bastard'_ Raiten suddenly thought.

" And the last one." Kakashi said pointing to Naruto

" Uzumaki Naruto. I like people who acknowledge me. I dislike people who are arrogant and people who are lovesick fools. My dream is to make my friends proud of me. My ambition…is to be the best …(3) user in the world." Naruto said

Both Sakura and Kakashi didn't care what he used because Sakura was fawning again over Sasuke and Kakashi wasn't interested in Naruto's skill, but he was interested in Sasuke's.

Sasuke's reaction was different. He simply looked at Naruto then dismissed it as something non-important.

" Okay. Today, we will be doing a survival test so you guys can become genin."

" But, didn't we already become genin?" Sakura asked

" No, this is the real test that sees if you are genin material." Kakashi said " This is what it is, I have two bells. You guys have to get it before 12:00. Okay? Also, the people who get the bells will have lunch and will become genins. The person who didn't get it will be sent back to the academy.""

" But sensei, why are there only 2 bells?" Sakura asked yet again.

" You ask too many questions! Ready! Start!" The jounin Instructor shouted.

With that, all three genins ran from the field and hid themselves in the bushes and trees that surrounded.

Sasuke was hiding in a tree, Sakura was underneath the tree bowing to him, and Naruto was hiding somewhere where no one could see him.

Kakashi was looking around to see if anyone saw him. He was searching for any sign of the three genins.

The first one he saw was Sakura. It was obvious that she forgot to hide because of her Sasuke praising time.

The second one he saw was Sasuke. Wherever you found Sakura, you could always find Sasuke. This was a known fact to all the teachers at the Ninja Academy.

' Better go for Sakura first' he thought.

Kakashi went behind Sakura while Sasuke took this chance to run away from Sakura.

" Sakura, you should always watch your back when in combat," Kakashi said while scaring the shit out of Sakura.

" K-kakashi Sensei" Sakura stammered.

"Henge no jutsu" Kakashi said turning into Sasuke's dead body.

" AH! Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura screamed. (I'm making her weak enough to do this)

Sakura then fainted.

" Heh, Sakura got fooled so easily." Kakashi said getting out his most prized possession: Ichi Ichi Paradise #2

" On to Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed loudly.

: With Naruto:

Naruto was actually hiding in the water. There was a thin layer of fire and lightning surrounding him. He could breath because of the inhabitants inside of him. The lightning was meant to electrocute anyone who went into the water other than him.

' **Genius! Genius I tell you!' **Kyuubi cackled evilly inside Naruto's head.

' Time to make my entrance' Naruto thought

: With Kakashi:

Kakashi was nearing the lake that Naruto was under. He really didn't know where Naruto was until Naruto started purposely-blowing bubbles out of his nose.

Kakashi slowly walked over to the lake. He was very confident that he could kick Naruto's ass.

" I know you're there" Kakashi said to the orange figure inside of the water.

Naruto jumped out of the water.

" Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto cried making 10 clones of him.

" Interesting, so you know a jounin level jutsu" Kakashi said

' **Give me an "F"!'**

' _Give me an "U"!'_

' **Give me an "C"!'**

' _Give me an "K"!'_

' **Give me an "Y"!'**

' _Give me an "O"!'_

' **_Give me an "U"!'_**

' **FUCK YOU!' **Kyuubi shouted and Raiten shouted in perfect harmony at the image of Kakashi. Being trapped inside Naruto allowed them to still see the outside. So, they were shouting at the image of Kakashi.

' **Kill him Naruto! Tear him apart! He's looking down on us!'** Kyuubi said to Naruto

' Shut up.'

" Yeah so?" Naruto said turning his attention away from Kyuubi and to Kakashi.

" Where did you learn it." Kakashi asked, maybe he could teach it to Sasuke, if they passed.

" From …" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because at that moment, Sasuke just _had _to pop up and act like a hero.

" Kaiton Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element, Phoenix Fire )!" Sasuke exclaimed before shooting fireballs out of his mouth.

'… _Show off '_ Raiten said in Naruto's head

' Join the Sasuke hating club' Naruto replied

Kakashi had managed to escape from the line of fireballs from Sasuke's mouth.

" Kaiton Goukakyuu no Jutsu ( Fire Element; Grand Fireball )" Sasuke said again, this time creating a large fireball.

" Suiton Suijinheki (Water Element; Water Barrier Wall )" Kakashi said using a large amount of fire to defend himself from the fire

'**Hm….Help him, or not help him' **Kyuubi asked Naruto.

' _Just go and use a jutsu, then steal the bells.' _Raiten proposed

' Okay, use Raiten's idea.'

" Kanashibari no Jutsu ( Body freeze skill )" Naruto whispered. When Kakashi was properly immobilized, Naruto used his speed to get the bells.

' Hah, Got the bells, now all I got to do is to wait and see Sasuke get his assed kicked.' Naruto thought smirking evilly when Kakashi could move freely again.

" I'll just go and find Sakura now…" Naruto said walking off.

"Doton Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu ( Inner Decapitation Skill)" Kakashi shouted

BOOM!

" What the…" Naruto said looking back.

There, Kakashi stood over a captured Sasuke. Sasuke was buried in the dirt.

" Ninja rule # 127 : Never look down on your opponents." Kakashi said. " Ninja rule # 5 : Don't jump into battle like an idiot"

' Damn! He's going to go after me next!' Naruto thought frantically trying to escape the area.

" Going somewhere Naruto?" Kakashi said while looking down at Naruto.

" Uh…no?" Naruto said nervously.

' _Get out of there Naruto, there's no way we can beat him unless we show your true power."_ Raiten said to Naruto

' What if I don't show my powers?' Naruto asked

' _Uh… he does Sennen Goroshi (Pain of a Thousand Years) on you?'_ Raiten said.

' What's that?' Naruto asked

' **It involves getting poked in the ass okay!'** Kyuubi said loosing his patience

' Okay….' Naruto said unsure.

' **Kit! Behind you!' **Kyuubi yelled

" Ninja Rule #2! Never turn your back on an enemy!" Kakashi said.

" Sennen Goroshi!" Kakashi said creating the tiger seal before sticking it in Naruto's ass.

The assed poked Naruto turned into a log.

'Kawarimi no jutsu (Body substitute skill)?' Kakashi thought.

' I'm alive…..' Naruto thought

' _You Idiot! Of course your alive, it only hurts your pride you know…' _Raiten told Naruto

' WHAT! So I wasted my Chakra(1) for nothing?' Naruto shouted at Raiten

' _Actually, you saved about 20 percent of your pride and self esteem' _Raiten said_ ' so, logically, it's better this way, also, we can always lend you chakra.'_

' Curse you stupid logical guy'

' _Thank you' _Raiten replied smirking

' Anyways….onward!'

Naruto ran to a large clearing, inside of the clearing, there was Sakura. She was lying down on the ground. It was obvious that she had fainted because if she were hit by a kunai then she would have blood on her.

' Should I wake her, or should I not?' Naruto thought to himself.

' **Kit, Let me teach you something.' **Kyuubi said. A blackboard immediately made itself known in Naruto's mind.

' **Today's lesson : The Theory of Women. Spoken by Kyuubi and assistant by Raiten.' **Kyuubi said loudly

' **Women, are the worlds most dangerous thing to a man.' **Kyuubi said while pointing a stick to a badly drawn person on the blackboard. **' Women can : slap, punch, kick and bite you. If a man says something bad to a woman, he will get a slap. If a man does something bad to her, the man will be expected to expect death.' **Kyuubi said.

' _Most women have logical sense, they do not see a need to hit males. These women are the women that you should feel safe around. . For example: Suppose you did something mean to let's say… Hinata. She wouldn't hit you, she would ask why you did it.' _Raiten said to Naruto

' **Women who have no common sense are dangerous.' **Kyuubi said while writing the word 'dangerous' on the board and underlining it. **' They will hit you regardless of what happens. For example, Sakura, she will hit you no matter what you do.'**

'_Which brings us to our next point.' _Raiten said taking over _' Never, ever, hit on a girl who already has a crush. This will result in a punch, kick, or slap.'_

' **Most people feel the need to stay away from females, for they have violent tempers. Only about 1 out of 50 girls are shy. 15 out of 50 girls are outgoing, 23 girls out of 50 are violent and 14 girls are so-so out of 50.'**

' _Sakura, is one of the violent girls. She has a crush, she is obsessed with her crush, and she can easily injure the 'fake' you.'_

' **Therefore, do not go near her.' **Kyuubi said while the blackboard disappeared.

Blink.

Blink.

' Okay.' Naruto said after blinking twice. He left the clearing where Sakura was and headed in a different direction.

' **We have to give him ' the talk' soon you know' **Kyuubi said to Raiten. The two were playing chess in a room.

' _Yeah, he _is _twelve(2 ) now.' _Raiten replied

'** Our little boy is going to become sexually active soon…' **Kyuubi said while tears ran down his face.

'_Kyuubi?' _

' **_Y_es Raiten?' **Kyuubi said sniffing into a tissue

' _Shut up, you're scaring me. And, Naruto's not becoming sexually active until about 6 more years.' _Raiten said moving a chess piece

' **Fine Mr. I-have-to-wait-until-I'm-eighteen.' **Kyuubi said

' _Kyuubi…. Movea piece and shut up or die'_ Raiten said while changing into dangerous mode.

' **Okay.' **Kyuubi said while moving the chess piece.

: Outside of Naruto's mind:

Naruto kept on running. He got to another clearing and saw Sasuke there. Sasuke was already out of the ground and trying to get the dirt out of his cloths.

" Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

" What dead-last?" Sasuke said while looking at Naruto with his superior smirk.

" Let's work together and kick Kakashi's ass!" Naruto said.

" No, You two just slow me down. I am better than both of you." Sasuke said before running off in another direction.

' Curse you, you stupid jackass.' Naruto thought.

Naruto took off running back in the direction that he came from.

" So you finally show up?" Kakashi said. Turns out that he had been waiting for Naruto since Naruto used Kawarimi no Jutsu.

" Yeah, so?" Naruto answered back

" I gave Sakura the genjutsu test, and I gave Sasuke the ninjutsu one. All that's left is Taijutsu." Kakashi said while lazily reading his Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

" Taijutsu?" Naruto asked.

' _Hey, let me take over. I want to electrocute him.'_ Raiten said

' **Shut up, you're going to blow our cover' **Kyuubi said to Raiten **' good luck kit.'**

' Thanks…I think' Naruto said before sliding into a Taijutsu stance.

' What is this stance? I've never seen it before' Kakashi thought before sliding into his own Taijutsu stance.

" Kakashi!" Naruto shouted " Be prepared to get your ass kicked!"(4)

--

A/N:

1: Some people spell it " Chakra" some people spell it " Chakura". I'm going to use " Chakra."

2: Naruto is twelve in this fan fiction. He had to hide his powers so he purposely failed 2 times.

3: Naruto can use lightning if Raiten allows him to. Since Raiten and Naruto get along fine, I'm going to assume that Naruto can freely use electricity and lightning.

4: Since Naruto already has the bell, he doesn't really need to fight. But I'm making Naruto fight just for the heck of it.

Pairings for this story:

Naruto x Ino

Raiten x Temari

Kyuubi x Kin

Tell me if you have any disagreements with the pairings.

Also, The women speech that Kyuubi and Raiten did? Girls out there, do not take any offense. I am a girl. So what offends you, offends me. So don't complain to me that the Women Speech sounded sexist or something.


End file.
